Two-for-One
by JotunFrostPrincess
Summary: OC is surprised at a convention by Loki. Loki!Dom, slight BDSM.


She had the feeling she was being followed. Every time she looked back, she was alone.

She went to slide her hotel keycard into the slot to unlock the door to her room, when two arms were on either side of her body, palms flat on the door. He pushed her flat against the door.

"Don't move," he said in a raspy, dominant voice.

She gasped and struggled to breathe, slowly trying to tilt her head back to confirm he was who she thought he was.

"Don't," he scolded while taking a handful of her hair and yanking it hard.

He grabbed her wrist and brought it up to the slot. She quickly slid her key in. He pushed the door open while forcing her through the entrance, with one hand wrapped around her neck, he led her forward.

When they reached the center of the room, he let go of her throat and she struggled to catch her breath. He pushed her forward and she stumbled a couple steps before gaining her balance. He walked up behind her and struck her calves with his tesseract cane, while ordering her, "kneel."

She fell to her knees and he walked around so that he was directly in front of her.

"Loki!" She gasped in disbelief.

Loki stood before her in a black suit, with white shirt, green scarf, black tie, black shoes, and leaning on his cane.

He pressed his finger to her lips, "silence."

He knelt down in front of her. He slid his hand under her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"You desire me," he finally said, matter-of-factly.

Her eyes looked away even though she couldn't move her head due to his hand under her chin.

"Look at me!" He snapped.

She closed her eyes, trying to gain composure, and then slowly opened her eyes, making eye contact with him.

He slid his hand down the side of her face and across her cheek, "don't you?"

She swallowed hard.

His fingertips traced her bottom lip and she gasped. He smiled.

"Say it," he whispered.

He slid his hand down the other side of her face and let his fingertips tickle down the side of her neck. His fingers barely touched her skin as he slid them across her exposed cleavage.

Her chest rose and fell heavily with each breath and she gasped.

Impatient, he jumped behind her with a firm grip around her neck and forced her head back so she was forced to meet his eyes, upside down. He squeezed her neck tightly, she yelped, and he repeated, "say it."

She struggled to breathe because of how tightly he held her neck, he cut off most of her air supply.

"Loki," she struggled to catch her breath, "I want you. I want you more than anything or anyone."

He let go of her neck and slid his hands down her shoulders, down her chest and then slid one hand down her blouse and in between her breasts. Her head fell back against him. He quickly withdrew his hands and reached down and grabbed her wrists. He tied them tightly behind her back with his tie. He took his scarf and blindfolded her.

He held his cane with one hand on each end and pressed the bar against her neck. Her head forced backwards and he asked, condescendingly, "now, are you an obedient human or one that requires subjugation?"

Her head was swimming with desire and disbelief, she couldn't think.

He growled, "do. you. obey. me?!"

"Yes!" she gasped, "yes!"

He slid his scarf so it fell around her neck, uncovering her eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded.

She looked up at him.

"You'll obey me?"

She nodded, desperation in her eyes.

"Anything I say?"

She nodded.

She licked her lips, looked back up at him, and whispered, "rule me, Master."

He smirked just for a moment before locking back into the stern look he's had the entire time.

"Say my name," he said.

"Loki," she whispered.

He slapped her across the face and then demanded, "say my name."

"Loki," she responded louder.

He slapped her across the face again, "say my name!"

"Loki," she shouted.

He backhandedly slapped her, "Say. My. Name!"

"Loki!" she half shouted, half moaned.

Her tongue went to the corner of her mouth where she tasted a hint of blood. Licking the blood off the corner of her mouth while smiling, she looked up at him.

He kelt down and wrapped his fingers around her neck, cutting off all her air. He grabbed a handful of her hair with his other hand and yanked her head back while squeezing her neck. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "is this what you want, Midgardian?"

She gasped and closed her eyes, "yes!"

"Say it again."

"Rule me, Loki!"

A sinister smile slowly emerged across his face. He slid his scarf back up covering her eyes.

After a few moments, he placed his hand on top of her head as he stood in front of her.

"Lick your lips." He ordered.

She did.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

She did.

"Now, suck me."

He slid himself into her mouth through her parted lips and he moaned. She needed little direction. She sucked him exactly the way he would have ordered her to, if she had actually given him the chance to make a command. She licked and sucked and flicked her tongue bringing him close to the edge. He put his hands on her head and forced himself deeper into her mouth, he held her there for a moment until he could feel her wanting to gag, and then let her go. She slid her mouth up and down his length and he forced her off.

He slid the scarf off her eyes.

"But..." she protested.

"Very good. Very obedient."

"But..."

He knelt down in front of her, "are you ready for me?"

He slid his hand up her skirt and slid it across the crotch of her panties, which were soaked. He smiled, "yes. You are."

She gasped.

He stood back up.

"But..." she protested again.

"What?" he smiled knowingly.

"I wanted to taste you.

"Not now."

He walked behind her and shoved her shoulders, forcing her onto the carpet. Her face buried into the carpet. Her chest, shoulders, and head were against the floor and her ass was in the air as he pulled her hips towards him.

"Stay. Don't move."

She struggled against her bonds as her wrists were still tied behind her back. He flipped skirt up and smacked her ass.

"I. Said. Don't move."

She moaned.

He pulled her legs apart, as far as her knees would spread, and reached around, sliding his fingers against the crotch of her panties.

"Do you want me?" He asked her.

"Yes," she managed to get out in between moans.

"How much do you desire me, my pet?"

"I don't want anyone more than you."

"Do you ache for me?"

"Yes." She gasped as he began rubbing her clit through her panties.

"Do you need me?"

"Yes!"

He slapped her ass and she moaned louder.

"You like to be punished?"

"Yes..." she admitted, slightly against her will, but she automatically answered him.

He continued rubbing her clit, "would you like me to punish you?"

"Yes," she moaned, "God, yes."

"Are you a bad girl?"

"Yes." she moaned into the carpet.

He pushed the cloth out of the way and slid his finger deep inside her and she moaned uncontrollably, her wetness dripped onto his finger and down his hand.

"You ARE a bad girl." he grinned.

He slapped her ass harder, "you know what makes you such a bad girl?"

She moaned.

He slapped her ass again, "being this wet for a man like me."

"Please," she moaned into the carpet.

"Please, what? Say it."

"Punish me, Loki."

"What for? he asked with a tone of amusement.

"For needing you to fuck my brains out."

He growled and placed his hand on her neck forcing her head back and he whispered in hear ear, "yes, that is quite naughty of you, that."

He pulled her hair roughly, making her moan louder.

He slapped her ass hard and then continued to do so until she was begging him to stop.

He took his dagger and sliced the fabric at both sides of her hips, her destroyed panties fell to the ground as a worthless piece of cloth.

He tensed his hand and slapped her pussy, continuing the punishment. He forced her legs further apart, opening her pussy and allowing himself to slap her clit. He spanked her clit until she came, alternating slapping it with rubbing it. She screamed when she came.

He smacked her ass and she shrieked. He grabbed her hips and slid his hard cock against the lips of her pussy. He leaned forward and whispered, "is this what you want?"

"Yes!" she moaned.

"Is this what you've been aching for?"

"Yes!"

He slid his head barely inside her lips. She moaned and opened her legs farther apart. She mumbled.

"Say it again." he asked kindly.

"Fuck me, Loki. I need you to fuck me. Hard. Deep. Fuck me hard."

"Are you sure?" His voice remained gentle.

She whispered barely audibly into the carpet, "hurt me, Loki."

With that, he grabbed her hips and slammed deep inside her. She moaned, shrieked, gasped, and screamed. He thrust deeper and harder inside her, faster and faster. She came much sooner than he expected her to and she continued to have one orgasm after the next. He thrust deep and hard, soon after finding his rhythm, he came inside her.

He pulled her to her feet. He sat down in the closest chair and pulled her onto his lap straddling him. He pushed her blindfold down and whispered into her ear, "are you ok?"

She moaned and smiled, unable to speak.

"Say my name, darling." He whispered.

She moaned, "Loki."

He shook his head, "you know that's not what I meant."

He carefully slid the black wig off his head using both his hands and gently placed it on the floor next to the chair. He scrunched his hair while combing his fingers through it allowing his brunette, wavy locks to fall into place.

His voice changed and Loki was gone, "the other one," he said in a strong British accent while looking at her sternly.

"Tom," she whispered.

He smiled. "That's the one," and he leaned in and kissed her gently, pulling her hips tighter against himself.

She gasped for breath when he pulled away, she twisted to the side and said, "you think you can let me go now?"

He smiled. He grabbed her hips and pulled her into him again.. He quietly whispered in her ear, "just because Loki's gone doesn't mean I'm done with you."

She gasped again.

"Unless..." he said teasingly as he pressed his lips against her ear, "unless you're only interested in Loki."

"N-n-no..." she stammered.

"I didn't think so," he whispered back.


End file.
